Revamped, The New Harry Potter
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: Title by keeperoliver...Harry Potter, after losing his godfather in the Department of Mysteries, found himself being attacked by Death Eaters. He disappeared without a trace only to be found on the train on September 1. Where has he been?
1. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the bunch of crossovers in this story are not mine. I own only the plot and a couple of OC's. **

**Author's Note: WARNING, this story includes a bunch of crossovers including characters from Battle Realms (most of which are very OOC), Warcraft (once again, OOC), Avatar(the series) and Magic: The Gathering (with some of the characters' abilities modified to suit my needs). It also has several OC's, NO SLASH. It is going to be Harry/Ginny, so if you don't like, don't read, period. Read, Review and Review again just to make sure. XD**

**September 1, 1996. King's Cross Station, 10:23 A.M.**

It was a bright and sunny morning at the station, security guards muttering about tourists and company people grabbing a quick cup of coffee before returning to their oh so boring jobs. Amidst them all, a hooded figure made its way to Platform 10, not noticing the many strange looks sent his way, his raven black cloak billowing in the nonexistent wind. He had a commanding aura, sending a clear statement to the people watching him. _Get out of my way._

He reached the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10. Noticing that he was being watched by a considerably large audience, he waved his hand and disappeared. No one present at that time remembered anything about the stranger.

He emerged in a crowded place, a scarlet steam engine being filled by robed children. He smiled at the familiarity of the place before reaching back and pulling down his hood, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes.

**Flashback, July 30, 1996. 4 Privet Drive, 11:49 P.M.**

Harry James Potter, wizard, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, was currently mourning the passing of his godfather. Oh, he got over his death after receiving a couple hundred letters saying it wasn't his fault. It took about three weeks, but at least he stopped moping around like a teen who lost his godfather…even though he is one. Now, he is focusing on the fact that his birthday is in ten minutes, even though his so-called "relatives" never actually cared. Of course, the Weasleys always celebrated his birthday whenever he was with them but Dumbledore once again _in-sis-ted_ that he stay at his relatives for the summer. It was, after all for his safety. He sighed and looked at the clock. Five more minutes until his oh so special day. He looked at the cage by his windowsill and noticed that it was empty. Apparently, Hedwig went hunting. He was about to sing Happy Birthday to himself when he heard popping noises from outside. Dashing to the window, he stared down the street. What he saw made his heart beat faster than an assault rifle. About twenty hooded people were making their way down the street and to the front door. He put on his glasses and fumbled for his wand. He was about to look for a good hiding place when he heard a rushing sound. He turned so fast that he put the Mask to shame and pointed his wand at the intruder. There, standing in front of him was an old man, a wicked looking scythe in one hand.

"Come, child," he said in a weird voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine, "we have to go, there's no time to lose." Harry continued staring at him.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked tentatively. The man sighed.

"We must hurry, I've already packed your things. I will explain later."

"What about the Death Eaters?" Harry protested and as if to prove his point, a loud bang and a shrieking noise erupted from downstairs. The old man seems to be bobbing up and down in apprehension by now.

"You leave me no choice child." And in a shower of sparks, man and child was gone.

**End Flashback, September 1, 1996. Platform 9 3/4, 10:37 A.M.**

Harry chuckled as he remembered Master Koril, Scholar of space pick him up from the Dursleys. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered leaving the Dursleys defenseless. But, it's not like had a choice in the matter.

**September 1, 1996. King's Cross Station, 10:45 A.M.**

The Weasleys and Hermione was a subdued group as they approached Platform 10. They still remembered the Death Eater attack on Privet Drive a month ago. Harry disappeared and nobody knew where he went. He didn't even contact them and all letters sent to him through Hedwig returned unopened. Ron, Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes to the twins, a somber Arthur Weasley and an unusually quiet Molly Weasley. What they found in their usual compartment was the biggest surprise in their lifetime. Ginny was the first one to recover from the shock.

"HARRY!"

**Flashback, Unknown date, time and location.**

Harry followed Master Koril into a formidable looking tower in the middle of the island. Harry called it an island because it seems to be floating on nothing. Koril told him that is in a pocket dimension. Master Issyl, Teacher of Time, explained that they were in a pocket dimension, created by Koril, as Issyl is not powerful enough to slow down time in the real world. He explained that Harry is going to train there for ten years as ten years in Lotus Island is two months in the real dimension. Harry, still not used to seeing a twelve-year old boy deliver complicated lectures and advanced arithmancy, just stared in shock.

**End Flashback, September 1, 1996. Hogwarts Express, 11:02 A.M.**

Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed when the train started to move. He noticed, however, when a red headed bullet rushed him and squeezed him in a tight hug. The hug alone told him that it was a Weasley and judging from the female voice, he deduced that it was Ginny.

"Hey, Gin. Long time, no see." He replied, chuckling at the two dumbfounded people behind the youngest Weasley. "Ron, flies."

Ron shut his mouth as Ginny and Harry laughed at him. Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and started the dreaded interrogation.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she yelled. Harry was sure that the whole train must have heard her.

"I was running around the country, trying to avoid the Death Munchers that were chasing me," he replied coolly, "That's also why I couldn't answer your letters."

"Oh."

**September 1, 1996. Voldemort's Beach Resort…err…Hideout.**

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius Malfoy lay twitching on the ground as Lord Voldemort, Dark Wanker, He-whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated, five time winner of the Annual Snake Face Award, lifted the curse.

"Now, Lucius, tell me again, why, after a whole month of searching, you have not found the boy?" he said in the hissy way that all snake faced megalomaniacs talk. Lucius cowered before the glare of his red-eyed Master.

"M-My L-L-ord…" He stuttered. Voldemort's eye twitched.

"CRUCIO!" he hissed. Lucius started screaming until Voldemort lifted the curse. "You will speak clearly when talking to me, Lucius. Now answer the question."

"Y-yes Lord…" Lucius replied, "Well, you see… when we attacked the Muggles, we did not see the boy in his room. His owl and trunk was also gone." Lucius continued, fully expecting to feel like having a thousand white-hot knives stabbing him. He was not disappointed.

**September 1, 1996. Hogwarts Express, 2:14 P.M.**

Harry and Ginny were sitting alone in their compartment. Ron and Hermione were at the prefects meeting, but as that was supposed to be over an hour ago, they had little doubt as to what the two were doing. Ginny was babbling about Harry's Quidditch ban being lifted and becoming Seeker again when Harry decided to cut her off.

"And then, we could-"

"GINNY!" Harry said loudly. Ginny stopped talking and looked questioningly at Harry. He sighed.

"Uh…Gin, ?" he said, not pausing to take a breath. He was pretty sure that Ginny would have him repeat the question. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Harry whooped and hugged Ginny. Ginny surprised him again by crushing her lips to his. It was going to be a full make out session until the compartment door opened and Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione came in, the last two with unnaturally smiles on their faces.

"OY! That's my sister!" and Ron punched Harry on the nose.

**Flashback, Lotus Island.**

Harry dodged another of Mistress Elspeth's swipes before summoning a jewel encrusted dagger from thin air and chucking it at the WarMage.

Every day was always like this on Lotus Island. He goes off to train in a specific area of magic. Master Aang taught him how to be an Elementalist, Master Jace taught him how to be a Mind Sculptor and Mistress Elspeth taught him War Magic, or the use of non magic weapons in combat. He learned to fight physically. He learned how to summon weapons from nothing at all, ranging from knives to shotguns. Unlike Conjured objects, these were permanent until destroyed or unsummoned. He also learned how to control his summoned weapons allowing them to speed off towards his opponent or zoom back to him to block an attack. He learned to focus his magic on a specific part of his body to improve his physical abilities. He can focus his magic on his legs to allow him to move faster and deliver punishing kicks.

He parried a blow from Elspeth's sword only to find the flat of her other sword smack him in the face.

**September 1, 1996. Hogwarts Express, 3:02 P.M.**

Harry woke up to see his five closest friends looking at him worriedly. When he saw that Harry was awake, Ron started apologizing.

"Sorry Harry…It was just a reaction, but if you want to date my sister-"

"Ron."

"-but if you hurt her in any way-"

"Ron." 

"-you just remember that she has six brothers and-"

"RON!"

"What?"

And Harry punched him on the nose with a magic infused fist. That, combined with Elspeth's physical training, ensured that Ron would be unconscious until they reached Hogwarts.

"Now, we're even."


	2. Flashbacks Galore

**Author's Note: I have a proper title now, thanks to keeperoliver. I hope the time frames are not too confusing. Please please review… I also have an OC here, the one who guesses correctly first gets to create the OC I would use in the next chapter.**

**Flashback, Lotus Island**

Harry sat in a meditative state. Jace Beleren, Mind Sculptor and Magic Prodigy, thought him the basics of Mind Magic. Apparently, Occlumency and Legilimency barely scratches the surface. He remembered Jace's first lecture.

"Mind Magic is more than reading minds, or what you call Legilimency. A true Mind Sculptor can read minds without even trying and without being bothered by even the strongest shields. We can cause insanity without the need to torture, we can cure any mental illness, create false memories, inflict hallucinations. The list goes on. The only limit is your mind. The human mind is extremely complex. It cannot be dissected, it cannot be destroyed. Even insane people have their minds intact, if a bit distorted." Jace looked at Harry, his eyes glowing azure.

**September 2, 1996. Gryffindor Common Room, 5:12 A.M.**

Harry sat in front of the fireplace, his eyes closed in meditation. It may not seem like it but he is still very much aware of his surroundings. You have to be if you are to survive at Lotus Island, with Koril teleporting (not apparating and is therefore unaffected by wards.) every now and then behind you and taking a swipe with his scythe handle or Sorin Markov planeswalking in front of you before punching you in the face with his vampire strength. There are a lot more examples but that would take a long time to list. Harry still couldn't remember how many times he almost had a heart attack because of someone suddenly appearing next to him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the watch Master Soban made. It was unique in the sense that it works by both magical and muggle means. It can run on the magic in the air or by muggle sources. Of course, it was not Soban's prized creation. It was maybe the 423rd or something like that. Noting that it was already six o'clock, he stood up and went out for his morning run. He didn't doubt that Elspeth and Garruk would track him down if he didn't keep up with his exercises.

**September 2, 1996. Voldemort's Dark Hovel**

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius screamed in agony as Voldie put him under the Cruciatus Curse for the 12th time…that hour. He twitched and shivered on the floor.

"You mean to tell me that Potter is already in Dumbledore's protection?" he asked softly. Too soft, for that matter.

"Pardon, my Lord?" Lucius asked, knowing that it would cost him. He wasn't disappointed.

"CRUCIO!"

**September 2, 1996. Great Hall, 7:06 A.M. **

Harry entered the Great Hall, feeling wide awake. Of course, he is. He got used to two hour sleep on Lotus Island. He scanned the room, noting possible threats including every sharp and pointy silverware. Feeling satisfied, he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. As he ate, he couldn't help but think. _Bugger, I remind myself of moody…this is bad._

As people started entering the Great Hall, he decided to watch the students. His friends were not yet up, but he caught Malfoys eye. They stared at each other, one glaring and the other indifferent. After all, petty rivalries are nothing compared to being outclassed by a twelve year old. Then again, Issyl is a very old man stuck in the body of a twelve year old so it might be a different matter entirely.

Ginny entered the Hall and found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor Table. She approached him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips piling her plate high with sausages. Harry smiled at her before resuming his staring match with Ferret-face. He saw Malfoy's eye twitch and the blonde finally blinked. Harry smirked as he saw Malfoy scowl. Potter one, Ferret-Face zero.

**September 2, 1996. Dumbledore's Office, 7:58 A.M.**

Dumbledore looked at the boy he considered a grandson. He seemed to have changed. The usual intemperate boy was replaced by a calm and collected one. He noted that Harry's emerald eyes were rolling in their sockets, scanning the room instead of watching him. He sighed.

"Care to tell me where you have been, Harry?" he asked gently. Harry's eyes flicked towards him with a speed that could overtake a bullet, before resuming its scan of the room.

"Running away from Death Nibblers." Harry replied impassively. Dumbledore watched the boy, his eyes twinkling slightly. Harry sighed.

"Legilimency won't work on me, Professor. I perfected my shields while I was on the run." He stated. Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Excellent job, Harry. Now, you can use Occlumency so Voldemort will not be able to enter your mind." Dumbledore congratulated the young man. Harry smirked inwardly. He _could_ use Occlumency, yes, but he said shields, not Occlumency. A Mind Sculptors mental shields are a thousand times more powerful than anything a normal wizard can use.

**Flashback, Lotus Island.**

Jace Beleren looked at his student, his eyes blue with power. They have already finished discussing the differences between the different kinds of mental defense. Occlumency is the clearing of the mind so the reader will not see anything. The mind is still penetrated, however. Jace is currently teaching Harry how to create a mental wall to prevent penetration altogether.

"Try again, Harry." He said. Harry nodded and set up his shield. The last time, he managed to last a couple of minutes under Jace's full power before his shields crumbled. This time, he lasted for five minutes.

**End Flashback, September 2, 1996. Dumbledore's Office, 8:14 A.M.**

Dumbledore smiled as he chatted with Harry. He noticed that Harry is no longer depressed at Sirius' death. What he didn't know was the fact that Harry had ten years to mourn.

"Well, Harry, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be late for your first class so off you go." Dumbledore said. Harry stood up, said goodbye and swept out of the office, Snape style. Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh.

**September 2, 1996. Transfiguration Classroom, 8:34 A.M.**

Harry smiled. Perhaps imitating the Snape effect was not a good idea. He put "invent signature exit" on his to-do list.

Ron was staring at Harry like he had two heads. Harry. Was. Smiling. In. Transfiguration. Something was wrong. He shook his head. _Probably thinking about Ginny_, he thought.

Hermione watched Harry wave to Professor McGonagall as she called his name on the roll call. She rolled her eyes and listened as McGonagall told them that they would be learning Conjuration.

Harry smirked. Conjuration was easy. He could summon a blade and say that he conjured it. Simple. And he did so.

Professor McGonagall made her way around the classroom, checking on the students' progress. She tutted as she saw Ron wave his wand wildly. She smiled as Hermione conjured a perfect needle. Starting small was the best way to learn, after all. She glared at Lavender and Parvati who were talking quite loudly. And when she got to Harry, she saw that he was just sitting there.

"And why aren't you doing your work, Mister Potter?" she asked sternly as Malfoy and his goons snickered at Harry. Harry looked at the Professor and smirked at Malfoy. Then, out of nowhere, a wicked looking dagger was in Harry's hand. It had a black blade, possibly made from obsidian, a dragonskin handle and a glittering white pearl was embedded just beneath the blade. All in all, it looked formidable. To say that Professor McGonagall was shocked would be an understatement. Harry pretended to chuck the dagger at Malfoy who proceeded to shriek. Harry heard Ron swear that his ears would never be the same.

**September 2, 1996. Charms Classroom, 10:12 A.M.**

Ron was laughing as Hermione scolded Harry for scaring Malfoy. She also asked Harry how he managed a perfect Conjuration.

"Practice, 'Mione, I had a lot while on the run." He replied.

Professor Flitwick asked them to do the Cheering Charm. Harry smirked for the 77th time that day.

**Flashback, Lotus Island**

Ankh Ciety taught Harry to be an empath, mages who can use emotion to their advantage. One of which is their total control of facial expressions. Fully trained empaths could mask their real emotions which could be an asset in battle. They are also inherently immune to Dementors for obvious reasons. In fact, the most powerful empaths could release their own Aura of Dementia. Simply put, it is the same aura that the Dementors create.

Harry stared at his teachers unnaturally blank expression. Unfortunately, Ankh decided to give a Harry a "pop quiz" and unleashed her Aura of Dementia. Harry, having gotten no warning whatsoever, fell into fits as he relived the worst events in his life.

He opened his eyes to see Ankh looking down at him and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Ankh Ciety was looking at him with a non-blank facial expression, concern. He smiled.

**End Flashback, Charms Classroom, 10:27 A.M. **

Harry looked at Ron, his partner for the Cheering Charm. Ron got a perfect score because Harry controlled his emotions into the exact result of a Cheering Charm. Now, it was his turn. If he can use the Aura of Dementia, a little bit of happiness is a piece of cake.

**September 2, 1996. Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, 1:02 P.M.**

Remus was back as the Defense teacher and they were about to start on dueling. Harry yawned. He could probably beat anyone here, even Remus himself. He made a mental note to challenge Dumbledore sometime. As Remus was explaining battle strategies, Harry zoned out.

**Flashback, Lotus Island.**

Harry dodged the fireball that was about to burn his head to a crisp. He got up and unleashed a torrent of win at his mentor. Aang was impressed. Both he and his student could use the four main elements with ease. Harry, however, was lacking one thing. Experience. Aang launched another fireball at Harry. Harry rolled under it only to find the earth shaking and he fell on his back. Ang released a ball of wind at Harry who summoned a bronze buckler to block the blow. It surprises Aang enough to allow Harry to get back on his feet.

Elspeth always taught Harry to use every trick in his book in a serious battle and Aang never said that only Elemental attacks are to be used. And sure enough Aang grinned at him before blasting his shield with a torrent of water.

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, 1:45 P.M.**

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his daze to see Remus staring at him and his classmates laughing.

"I'm disappointed Harry. You should know better than to zone out during an important class. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, perhaps you and Mister…Malfoy could have a mock duel?" Harry grinned evilly at Malfoy.

"Draw your wands and bow." Remus commanded. Harry bowed mockingly at Malfoy who just nodded curtly. "Begin!" 

"Stupefy!"

Harry summoned a sword and used it to deflect the spell. The sword was bronze with a silver hilt. The blade was lined with small diamonds and a bigger diamond was nestled on the hilt. Harry grinned at Malfoy before summoning a dozen daggers which sped off towards Malfoy. Draco yelped and jumped out of the way only to find the flat of Harry's sword connect with his face. Draco slumped to the floor, clearly unconscious.

Harry looked around the room to find everyone gawking at him. He beamed when he noticed that even Lupin looked stunned.

**September 2, 1996. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 11:48 P.M.**

Dumbledore called an Order meeting to discuss Voldemort's plans. Severus reported that the Dark Lord has been doing nothing but torture Lucius ever since Harry disappeared. Minerva, Filius and Remus all told Dumbledore that Harry's running away seems to have done good as they told the Order of Harry's achievements.

**September 3, 1996. A dark place somewhere in New Zealand.**

"CRUCIO!" said a hissing voice. Lucius Malfoy screamed for the hundredth time that day.


	3. Death Strikes

**Author's Note: Almost no one reviewed…WHY? Reviews are VERY much appreciated so please, please…please…review. XD**

**September 3, 1996. Potions Dungeon, 8:02 A.M.**

Harry was one of the first people to arrive in the dungeon. This was the first time that he was actually excited to see Snape. Finally, he has the chance to put the greasy git in his place. Smirking, Harry wondered when the world has gone topsy-turvy. He was never supposed to miss Snape. Shaking his head, Harry waited silently for his classmates to arrive.

**Flashback, Lotus Island.**

Harry stood in the middle of the clearing. He was in one of the deeper parts of the forest and he was NOT looking forward to meeting another one of Garruk Wildspeaker's pets. He heard a rustling from his right and a big grizzly bear emerged from the foliage. Harry growled. Learning the language of each and every wild beast in existence was the first thing he learned under Garruk as a Beastmaster.

_Hello?_

The bear tilted its head sideways as it stared at Harry, before returning the growl.

_Hello, human._

_Uh…have you seen a big, green masked guy around here somewhere, with a big axe and kind of stinky…_

The bear roared at him, cutting off his rant.

_You are the human that Master Garruk is hunting! _

And all conversation was cut off as the bear charged him.

**September 3, 1996. Potions Dungeon, 8:23 A.M.**

Harry was bored as he looked at the instructions for the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry knew that Potions would be pretty easy even though he didn't have a Potions master in Lotus Island. He simply knew how the ingredients would react with each other. Garruk taught him the effects of ingredients from animals while Nissa Revane, Elvish Planeswalker, taught him the care, effects and use of all the plants that nature can provide. From Sorin Markov and Liliana Vess, he learned of the darker materials while Niv-Mizzet, the Firemind, taught him the more…creative…methods in combining magical items. The list could go on and on…Soban, Teppo, Rooftrellen…

He decided to do the Potion in the unorthodox way. In other words, he didn't follow the instructions and instead, used his knowledge of ingredients to create a more potent version of the potion. The first difference was ground kraken's eye. It was more efficient in thickening the potion than the earthworm peelings in the instructions.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed from beside him. He smiled at her.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion." He replied.

"You're doing it wrong!"

Harry, who has stirred the potion twice clockwise, then twice counter clockwise looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, you see…stirring in two opposite directions evens out the extremely thick tanglesap so that it would mix better with the infusion of dawnglove…"

"Tanglesap? Dawnglove? Those aren't in the instructions!" 

"I know, but kraken's eye is more useful in thickening the potion than the earthworm peelings but it would react badly with the beetle eyes unless tanglesap is used to neutralize it. Dawnglove is one of the most powerful antidotal plants, in contrast to moonglove, which has the deadliest poison. Dawnglove has no reaction on the potion but it grants the added effect of curing poison while not affecting the dreamless sleep negatively." Harry said.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide. He shrugged and turned to Ron, who was also staring at him. In fact, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Seeing Snape's face, it took all of his empathy training to keep himself from laughing.

"A point to Gryffindor…" Snape said, grudgingly. Everyone was surprised, not because a single point is not enough for such advanced knowledge, but because Snape gave a point to Potter. Screw training, Harry laughed.

**Flashback, Lotus Island**

Harry stared at the vampire who was facing him. He had a severe racial disadvantage but he was determined to complete his training before returning to Hogwarts. Sorin eyed his student carefully before striking. A wound opened in Sorin's arm and blood gushed forth. It solidified to form a crimson blade protruding from his arm. Harry rolled his eyes before jumping aside.

Harry can use sangromancy, or blood magic, well. He can close wounds easily by instantaneously clotting his blood. When wounded, he can manipulate the blood that was drawn from him as a weapon or a shield. But he couldn't reach a sangromancer's full potential. Vampires had extremely fast regeneration so they can afford to use their blood even while it is still running in their veins. Harry didn't have that luxury. If he tried to make blood burst from his arm, he's going to end up with a prosthetic limb.

**September 3, 1996. Gryffindor Tower, 10:41 P.M.**

Harry stared into the night, his emerald eyes searching the sky for any sign of movement. Finally, he saw it, a massive figure flapping its wings and moving towards him. After a few seconds, a golden eagle was perched on his windowsill. It screeched loudly and Harry was thankful that he remembered to cast the Muffliato spell as his dorm mates would have heard that sound otherwise. The eagle screeched again and Harry turned his attention to it. The eagle made a couple of cawing sounds before soaring away. Harry stood from his bed and put on his ebony cloak. It's time to crash a certain party.

**September 3, 1996. A dark place, 11:11 P.M.**

Harry listened as a group of Death Eaters talked about their plans for the following week. Harry rolled his eyes. These were obviously new recruits who don't know that Death Eaters who does things without their master's bidding is in for a very painful surprise. One of the figures spun around before landing on his behind.

"What the? I can't Apparate!" he yelled. And that's when Harry made an appearance.

"Good evening, gentlemen." He said calmly, his hood keeping his identity secret. All the Death Eaters saw from beneath it are the eyes that reminded them eerily of the Killing Curse. Two Death Eaters shot bursts of red light at Harry who disappeared in a rush of air. Thinking that the wards have fallen, three Death Eaters spun on the spot and fell down. Harry smirked. Teleportation was more fun than Apparition. He reappeared beside a tree and chucked a glistening silver knife at the nearest Death Eater. The knife hit him between the eyes and the man slumped down, unconscious. Three more Death Eaters shot spells at Harry. Harry dodged the spells and rushed towards the Death Eaters in a blur. He kicked one in the face with a magic infused foot before summoning a wicked looking scythe and cutting down two death Eaters. The others shivered and about two Death Eaters peed in their pants.

Harry almost laughed. In fact, he laughed in the most maniacal voice he could muster. The Death Eaters were cowering now. In front of them was a figure in a black hood, holding a scythe and laughing maniacally. It was how they expected Death/Grim Reaper looked like. Harry stopped laughing, grinned evilly and swung the scythe to the ground. Slabs of rock launched themselves at the Death Eaters in the front of the group. Then, with a wave of his hand, Harry froze the urine of the two Death Eaters who peed in their pants. They fell down shivering, clutching their privates and moaning in agony. About six Death Eaters were left and they all shot spells at Harry. Harry disappeared in a rush of air and in his place was one of the Death Eaters. The spells hit the man and he was thrown backwards. Harry reappeared in the middle of the group and knocked out a Death Eater with the blunt end of his scythe. He dispatched the others easily after that.

**September 4, 1996. Gryffindor Tower, 2:19 A.M.**

Harry slumped into his bed, prepared to get another two hour sleep. Another job done, he thought grimly.

**Flashback, Lotus Island. **

Harry kicked another undead minion in the face before turning back to the legion approaching him. He groaned. Kel Thuzad and Liliana Vess, two of the most powerful necromancers, has teamed up against him, pitting their combined undead forces against the pathetic skeletal army that Harry raised. He summoned a rapier from out of nowhere and began leading his army of bones into the fray.

**September 4, 1996. Great Hall, 7:12 A.M.**

Ginny looked up as she saw Harry enter the Great Hall after his daily run. She waved at him and Harry sat down beside her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He said cheekily.

"Good morning." She replied, then she gave him the Daily Prophet.

_Early this morning, Ministry workers found the bodies of fifteen Death Eaters deposited unceremoniously on the Ministry Atrium. A few were dead but the survivors were taken into custody and interrogated. Under the influence of Veritaserum, they were interrogated on the identity of their capturer. All the Aurors managed to get out of them was the words "Death" and "Grim Reaper"…_

Harry laughed as he read the article. Apparently, the "mysterious vigilante" would be awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class once the Ministry found out who he/she is. He was also considered as a "beacon of light in this time of darkness alongside Harry Potter". Harry cracked up at that one because the figure was Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap, people. Review, Read, Review, My first fight scene in this story, Review, a load of non-Potterverse characters, Review and did I mention Review? I did? Oh well…..Review? XD**


	4. Evil Plots All Around

**A.N. Truly sorry about the delay, had a lot of things going on and you know the rest, no time etc…**

**Bolas' Meditation Plane**

Sarkhan Vol approached the massive dragon standing in the center of the plane. He never really understood his master's plans. The millennia old dragon made the most unusual schemes, and yet, once they are unraveled, it all seemed very obvious. One such example was the reuniting of Alara. Sarkhan just thought that his master liked the chaos that the war created. It wasn't until his master explained that all the magic that the mages used in the war was absorbed by the Maelstrom in the center of the plane and Bolas planned to use that energy to restore his powers. Being thousands of years old had to be exhausting.

Nicol Bolas, evil mastermind, power-hungry dragon planeswalker and all-around bad guy, eyed his slave. Sarkhan Vol, being a dragon worshipping shaman, made a good servant. He never questioned Bolas' orders. Although the matted hair and tattered clothes made Bolas frown. Here was the slave of the greatest being to traverse the multiverse and he looks like a beggar. Bolas' shook those thoughts away as he listened to his slave's report.

"Master," Vol started, "I have found a plane, far from Dominaria and the meddling of the…others."

Bolas raised an eyebrow, or at least, the dragon version of raising an eyebrow. He knew that the "others" were those pathetic planeswalkers who foolishly believe that they can stop him. Annoy him, maybe, but not stop him.

"And what would I want with it?" he growled. Sarkhan gulped.

"I found a massive source of mana…"

Bolas stared at the human. Sarkhan continued.

"It was a castle. A school for mages in training…" Sarkhan paused. He could almost see the thousand year cogs working in his master's head. Bolas stretched his wings.

"And unlike Tolaria," Bolas snorted. Tolaria was destroyed when Dominaria was still ravaged by the time rifts. A new school was built, called Tolaria West. He continued. "Unlike Tolaria, this has no Teferi to protect it…"

Vol shivered. His last encounter with the time mage didn't go so well. Teferi may have lost his planeswalker spark when they fixed the time rift problem but he was still a formidable opponent. Bolas made his decision.

"Lead the way, slave. My undead army in Grixis didn't do the job so well. Perhaps an army of mages-in-training would be better. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared.

Sarkhan Vol relaxed. He would live for another day.

**Voldemort's Lair of Darkness where Lucius is tortured once a minute.**

The Dark Lord was annoyed. Here he was, about to chant a stupid incantation, all because of a theory stating that demons can be summoned into the mortal realm, blah blah blah. He looked at the corner of the room where Lucius was still hogtied. At least, he had something to take out his anger on if the ritual was a hoax and he ends up feeling like an idiot. So, eye twitching, he chanted.

The runes around the room glowed a dark violet, a malicious energy surrounded the room and Lucius peed his pants. All in all, it was sickening. Voldemort was surprised. It seemed that the ritual was working. Orbs of pure darkness formed in the center of the room, in front of Voldemort who had his hands raised in a shamanic manner. The orbs separated from each other and emitted purple beams of energy, connecting the orbs and creating a glowing circle. The portal to the demon world. Voldemort smirked in triumph.

**Somewhere in the rotting plains of Grixis**

Malfegor, demon dragon and former slave of Nicol Bolas, wandered around the desolate plane. Ever since Alara was restored, most of the undead of Grixis were slain by the other shards and the once proud necromancers were hunted down. Of course, anyone who dared to approach Malfegor was burned to a crisp. Oh, how he missed the scent of burning flesh. He heard a sizzling sound from behind him. Thinking that it was one of those foolish sparkmages, he growled and turned around to see an eerie purple light envelope him.

**Voldemort's used-to-be-lair**

Voldemort stared at the rubble around him. A few seconds ago, the portal he opened exploded in a black flame, destroying anything it touches. He still didn't know how Lucius was still in the same spot and still hogtied. But what did it matter, his experiment failed and he is standing in the center, feeling stupid. He was about to cast the Cruciatus curse on Lucius, who started flailing, when he heard a rumbling sound from beneath the debris. Then a massive demonic claw pushed itself from the stone, swirling with the same black flames that destroyed his lair. Voldemort grinned evilly.

**The Plane of Zendikar**

The massive Eldrazi felt the constant tug weaken. Emrakul, the Aeons Torn, floated high above the plane. It was chaos. Ever since the Eldrazi awoke, the whole plane was a place of death and destruction. He could see the Eldrazi swarm bring down entire fortresses without much difficulty. But it was still a prison. They were still trapped in the plane of Zendikar and one of their jailors still roamed the multiverse. Sorin Markov. But now, Emrakul could feel the Eye of Udin weakening, he knew that it was only a matter of days before he could resume his Aether form and travel to other planes. He felt a massive mana outburst from a far away plane while he batted away the Knights of Cliffhaven. It was his destination and he would be there in a few days. Ulamog and Kozilek are not strong enough to break the Eye's grasp, but he, Emrakul, greatest of the three first Eldrazi, the Aeons Torn, will break free from his tethers. And with Udin dead and the lithomancer missing in action, only Sorin Markov, one of his three greatest enemies, remains.

**The Shrieking Shack**

Harry relaxed on the couch, his feet on top of the battered wooden table. He watched the hooded person standing in the corner of the room. The man's blue cloak had several swirly runes on them. Said man was ranting.

"Listen, we both know you're powerful, but you should take our warning seriously. Nicol Bolas is way out of your league and…" Harry waved him off.

"You worry too much, Jace. We don't even know if he's planning something." Jace's face darkened.

"He's scheming, alright. Every second of his life, he is scheming. Some of his plots just take centuries to do but you should still be prepared. You have become to arrogant for your own good!" Harry snorted.

"Like you're not." He retorted. Jace shook his head.

"I was young and I was foolish. Learn from my mistakes Harry, it would do you good." Harry was about to answer when the walls of the shack crumble in white hot flames, throwing Harry and Jace back. Jace hit the wall and fell to the floor. Harry stood there, several burns on his arms and face. And there standing in the brand new hole in the wall, was Sarkhan Vol, his right hand morphed into a dragon's head, the mouth wide open and still smoking.

"Sorry to break up your little reunion, but we can't have a couple of planeswalkers messing up my master's plan." Sarkhan said, his long, matted hair failing to cover his malicious grin.


	5. Terror in Hogsmeade

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but my midterms are looming, parabola equations float in my head, I'm suffering at the lack of wrong-boy-who-lived fics in the site and nobody reviewed the last chapter…I'm a sad, sad person right now hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Harry Potter and the various crossovers.**

**By the way, I changed the Magic: The Gathering term of mana to the HPverse version which is magic. Less confusing.**

**Banks of the Nile River, Egypt**

"EGYPT!" Harry yelled, "You planeswalk us away from a confrontation into Egypt!"

Jace sighed. Harry is smart but he can be so daft sometimes.

"Harry, Sarkhan Vol is also a planeswalker. He can follow us with no problem. I simply simply chose a more convenient spot."

And at that moment, there was a burst of flame and the Dragon Shaman made his way to them. Sarkhan smirked.

"Running away? The great Mind Sculptor and his…friend…runs away?" he taunted. Harry bristled inside but he kept his emotions in check. Thank you, Ankh. Jace stared at Sarkhan stonily.

"A tactical retreat is not running away." Jace retorted. Sarkhan grinned in a predatorial fashion. Hanging around with an evil dragon mastermind can do that to a person.

"You blue magic users are the same. You spout your philosophical nonsense about knowledge being power, while boring your enemy to death. I, however, have no qualms in killing you without imparting any great words of wisdom!" Sarkhan growled, and with those great words of wisdom, he struck.

Jace jumped back, away from Sarkhan's staff, which is swirling with uncontrolled, red magic. In layman's terms, fire. Harry, not wanting to back out of a fight, started cast wandless stupefies. Sarkhan deflected the red bursts of light with his flaming staff before launching a stream of dragonfire at Harry. Harry muttered a quick _Protego_. Harry's shield absorbed most of the flames, but the shield was about to crumble. Jace stepped in, manipulating the water in the river to create several ice needles and launched them at Sarkhan. Sensing danger, the shaman rolled to avoid the attack but a couple needles embedded themselves in his arm. Harry sent a mental _thank you _to Jace before summoning a short sword and rushing at the fallen shaman.

**Hogsmeade**

Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked out of Honeydukes, holding several bags of sweets.

"Have you seen Harry anywhere?" Ginny asked ron and Hermione who shook their heads. Sighing gently, Ginny pulled a bar of chocolate from her bag and began unwrapping it. She was about to have a bite when they heard shouts from around the corner. They looked at each other and ran.

Lucius was enjoying the screams of his torture victim. Yes, he thought, my Lord will give me one hour reprieve from the Cruciatus curse for this! He pointed his wand again at the shivering woman when he was hit by a Bludgeoning Hex from behind. He hit the wall and lay there, unconscious.

"Kingsley! Lupin!" Moody shouted while dodging several curses sent by his two opponents. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, stunned his opponent before turning to the grizzled ex-Auror.

"What now, Mad-eye?" He yelled back. Moody hit one of the Death Eaters with a cutting curse before answering.

"Help those kids!" he yelled, pointing to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were fighting a certain Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix cackled gleefully. She cast the Cruciatus curse on the bushy haired one, Hermy…something like that, she couldn't really care less. The reaction of the red haired male was amusing, however.

Ron made a bellow like sound before yelling out a lot of curses at Bellatrix. Both kinds of curses. Bellatrix laughed again as Hermione lay whimpering on the road. She raised her wand and was hit by a cutting curse. She growled lowly as she saw her bleeding shoulder. She turned around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin running towards them. Grinning evilly, she backed up to where Malfoy is slowly regaining consciousness. Without warning, violet flames erupted from the ground. Ron made a girlish squeal as he pulled Hermione to where Ginny was staring at the fire. Kingsley and Remus pointed their wands at said flame.

"AGUAMENTI!" they both yelled and two jets of water erupted from their wands. The water soon turned to steam as it hit the swirling flames. And out of the flames, emerged a true to life demon.

**Zendikar**

Emrakul felt the magical chains break. The Eye was powerful and it was still enough to hold the other two to the plane. But Emrakul was a different story. He/She/It focused on the closest plane, he/she/it felt a clash of dark and light magic in a certain location on the plane. And…she felt one of her jailors. The vampire. If Eldrazi could grin manically, he/she/it would have done so before dissipating in a shower of Aether, leaving Zendikar behind.

**River Nile, Egypt**

Harry stared. Jace was currently on the sandy part of the river, unconscious, blood trickling from his forehead, while Sarkhan Vol…was a dragon. A real, live, fire breathing, reptilian dragon. Who knew that Sarkhan Vol was an animagus?

Dragon-Sarkhan saw Harry hesitate and let out a blast of dragonfire from his mouth. Harry dodged, but the corner of his robes caught fire. Harry glared at Sarkhan. Those robes were expensive! This lizard is going down!

Harry released a full powered Aura of Dementia. It was so powerful that even a massive dragon would feel the negative energy rolling in droves from Harry. Harry sent out a Conunctivitus Curse at the dragon. It his Sarkhan's eyes and Sarkhan proceeded to stomp around in agony. The resulting shockwave knocked Harry onto his butt and his face caught a rather heavy dragon tail. Nose bleeding, Harry stood up and glared at the dragon. The dragon glared back at Harry, its eyes, red and bleeding. He opened his mouth to let loose a stream of fire when Harry cast the dreaded spell.

"SCOURGIFY!"

Seeing a full grown dragon barf sure is disgusting.

**Hogsmeade**

Bellatrix was laughing behind Malfegor as the demon caused more chaos than a bunch of Death Eaters could ever cause. The werewolf rolled in amusing ways and the bald one's head was shining with sweat as he concentrated on his shield. Even Moody was running around on that peg leg of his. She looked around and saw the children rushing to aid the three adults.

Dumbledore arrived at Hogsmeade to see a frightening sight. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt was running around a terrifying demon. He shuddered. It seems that Voldemort has summoned a demonic servant. Things were already bad enough. Albus lifted his wand, and with the element of surprise backing him up, cast an extremely powerful Exorcism spell. The demon howled, a frightening din, before it stretched its wings and flew off into the night. Relieved, he turned to see the damage done. His eyes widened as he saw the remaining Death Eaters Apparate away. Taking Ginerva Weasley with them.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A very battered Harry Potter made his way to the Hogwarts gates. As usual, the bad guy got away. And it was because Harry was laughing so hard at the sight of a vomiting dragon. Damn it! At least Jace would be able to warn Koril and the others of Nicol Bolas' latest move. He was brought out of his thoughts by shouting.

"Where were you mate? We were…" Ron trailed off upon seeing Harry's appearance. "Sorry mate, thought you were loafing around while we…we…" Tears fell from Ron's eyes, and this, more than anything, caught Harry's attention.

"You what Ron?" he asked, dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Ron said nothing. He just dragged Harry towards the Headmaster's office.

Harry could hear voices from inside. It seems that Mrs. Weasley was crying and Arthur was shouting. Harry paled. Did someone die?

They entered the room to see Molly sobbing on her husband's shoulder while Arthur was looking downcast. Hermione, Kingsley, Moody and Hermione was there. So was the rest of the Weasleys. Except…

"W-Where's Ginny?" he asked nervously. The others looked at him and was about to shout at him for not being there to protect Ginny when they saw how tattered and bruised he looked. They also saw concern and despair in his face.

"They took her…" Arthur said, a solitary tear dropping onto the floor. "They took my daughter…" Molly sobbed even harder and Hermione glared at Harry.

"Where were-" Harry cut her off.

"THEY WHAT?" he yelled. The people stared at him. Hermione was about to continue berating him when things clicked together in his head. He was too focused on one mastermind that he forgot the other.

"Voldemort." He growled with as much hatred as he could, his aura flaring in anger. Hermione stopped, her mouth open when she felt the anger, despair, sadness and regret blanket the room. Everyone was staring at Harry. Dumbledore was about to explain when Harry disappeared in a flurry of sparks, rendering everyone speechless. Hermione broke out of her stupor first.

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts…" she said weakly.


	6. The Demon Dragon

**Voldemort's Stomping Grounds**

Voldemort eyed the thirty or so Death Eaters, kneeling before him. He looked at Lucius, who seemed to be…shaking? Shrugging, Voldemort addressed him.

"A job well done, Lucius." He said in that creepy voice of his that sent shivers up Lucius' spine.

"Thank you, my Lord." Lucius replied, shoulders sagging in relief. Voldemort stood up.

"Never let it be said that I don't reward my helpers." He whispered and Lucius looked up. Hardly daring to believe his ears.

"T-thank you, my Lord." He said. Voldemort cackled.

"CRUCIO!"

**A Dark and Damp Cell somewhere in Voldie's Lair.**

Ginny looked around. Seriously, don't bad guys have any sense of fashion? Dark and creepy was ages ago! She stood up and walked around her cell. Then the door burst open and Macnair stepped in, a disturbing smile plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blood traitor whore…" he said. Ginny backed away from him, her hands thrusting into her pockets to find nothing.

"Stay away from me, you creep!" she yelled. MacNair laughed and approached her. Ginny stepped back again and her back met with the cold wall. Macnair grabbed the front of her robes and Ginny spat at him in the face. Macnair growled before throwing Ginny down to the ground.

"This is what you Muggle-loving fools…" he trailed off as he felt a searing pain in his left arm. He smirked.

"We'll continue this later, whore." He said before stomping off to do his master's dirty work

**Voldemort's Throne Room**

Harry dodged another Killing Curse before unleashing a massive burst of wind, knocking down several Death Eaters and ruining Malfoy's hair. Voldemort narrowed his eyes upon seeing all his Death Eaters unconscious.

"I repeat, WHERE IS SHE?" Harry thundered and Voldemort stepped back.

"WE could be great together, Potter. Together, no one can stop us, and you can have all the blood traitor whores you want." Voldemort said. Harry growled and retorted in a way that would make sailors cringe. Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Suit yourself."

A wall of purplish flame erupted from the ground in front of Harry. Harry took a couple of steps backward as a massive claw appeared from the middle of the flame. Then, a tail, and wings. And finally-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? THAT'S THE UGLIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Harry yelled as Malfegor's head poked out of the fire.

Voldemort sat down on his throne, revived Lucius and asked for popcorn. Malfegor eyed Harry like he was a piece of meat, and to the demonic dragon, or draconic dragon if you prefer, he IS a piece of meat.

Harry glared at snake-face before making his move.

"Reducto! Stupefy, Bombarda! Stupefy!" All spells bounced off Malfegor harmlessly. The demon gave a great bellow and the shockwave sent Harry sprawling on the ground. Harry then summoned a silver katana and started poking and cutting Malfegor, all the while dancing nimbly out of reach. It annoyed Malfegor to no end and Malfegor let loose a stream of violet flames. Harry rolled to the side but the flames licked his leg. He gritted his teeth in pain before channeling his magic in the blade. High speed winds capable of cutting through diamond swirled around the blade. Malfegor launched a couple of fireballs at Harry who disappeared. Harry reappeared behind the demon and cut off his tail. The demon howled in pain before spreading its wings and flying away. Harry turned to Voldemort, only to see a red light headed for his face.

**Ginny's room, I mean, cell.**

Ginny was curled up in the corner of her cell, still remembering Macnair's attempts to sexually molest her. She looked up sharply when the door opened again and saw Lucius Malfoy throwing an unconscious Harry to the floor before shutting the door. Ginny shrieked and rushed over to see Harry.

**A Folrested Area Somewhere**

A beat up Sarkhan Vol approached his master, dreading the punishment for his failure. Bolas opened one eye to look at his slave.

"You failed." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Master, but I have news." He stammered, thinking all the while, '_I'm doomed!'_.

Bolas opened the other eye and yawned, his wings stretching to their full size.

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day." He growled. Sarkhan gulped.

"You see Master, I detected an eerily familiar energy outburst…" he trailed off. Bolas glared at him.

"Familiar?"

"Yes, Master. It seems that our old friend, Malfegor has paid us a visit."

Bolas laughed. His thousand year old mind is already processing this information. After all, life is but a chess game. Voldemort and Dumbledore has nothing on the Grand Master.

"Find him, Sarkhan. Find him and when you do, ask him why he is not serving me."

**Ginny's cell**

Harry woke up with a severe headache. He groaned and sat up. Looking around, he saw that he was in a dark place, probably a cell in Voldemort's lair, he thought.

"Harry?" a small voice inquired. He turned to see Ginny watching him with concern. He smiled.

"Hello, Gin. Let's get out of here." He said and stood up.

"We can't. This place has dozens of Anti-Apparition wards." She replied. Harry just scoffed, grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared.


	7. Dark Alliance

**Author's Note: I own nothing…Anyways, sorry for the late updates, I only have weekends to update all my stories so that's that. Truly sorry, please review. Pwetty pwease?**

**Voldemort's Dark and Dingy Lair**

"CRUCIO! Now, let's try again. Where is Potter?" Voldemort hissed as his followers trembled in fear and pain. Bellatrix Lestrange, insane right hand cuckoo of the Dark Lord, actually whimpered.

"No answer? Very well, CRU-" Voldemort didn't get to finish his second favorite curse as a bolt of dark blue lightning fried Avery in front of him. Lucius wailed and Voldemort's eye twitched.

"Who dares make Lucius cry like a baby? That's my job!" he yelled at no one in particular. At least, he thought it was no one.

They all gazed at the massive dragon descending from the clouds, its entire body crackling with energy.

"Lord Moldevort?" it asked in a growl like voice.

"It's Voldemort! VOL-DE-MORT!"

**Hogwarts grounds**

Harry and Ginny appeared in the Entrance Hall. Harry estimated that it was about one o'clock in the morning. He glanced at the red head beside her and smiled. She looked beautiful even as she was covered in blood, grime and tattered robes.

"Thank you, Harry." She said, pressing her lips to his own. Harry responded to the kiss, but exhaustion took over and he slumped in his girlfriend's arms. Ginny heard a soft 'Good night' before Harry lost consciousness. The entire school was awoken by Ginny's shouts.

**Bolas' Meditative plane**

Nicol Bolas eyed his fellow schemer/mastermind/maniac obsessed with world domination. Yes, he thought, with their combined strength (and expendable minions), they will drive those pathetic planeswalkers to the ground!

Voldemort glared at the oversized lizard that has recently become an ally of sorts. How hard could it be to pronounce his name correctly! He thought about that question. Surely, it can't be that hard? Then again, people called him hyphenated names and Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord. Even the Potter boy calls him Tom. Maybe his name IS hard to pronounce.

Sarkhan Vol grinned at his new prey…er…allies. Yes, allies sound nice. He approached the girly looking one. He remembered him/her as the one who bawled when Master fried that other ape.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, his predatorial grin firmly in place. Girly guy smirked at him. The nerve! No one smirks at Sarkhan Vol like that! Except for Nicol Bolas of course…

"Why should I tell a Mudblood like you?' Lucius sneered, eyeing the way Sarkhan's robes are tattered and torn. Sarkhan growled lowly at him.

"The moment your Dark Lord loses his usefulness, my Master will burn him to ashes and where will you be? So you better not give me any cheek. Got that, you money loving buffoon?" he snarled.

Lucius rolled his eyes. What could be worse than getting the Cruciatus Curse twelve times a minute? So, he did the one thing he does when confronted. Aside from hexing, cursing, jinxing etc… He smirked.

"But when your Master outlives his usefulness, it's you who will be sorry!" he replied. Sarkhan rolled his eyes.

"Unless you're blind, it is clear that my master is a dragon. What could your boss do?"

Lucius actually gulped.

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Harry could hear voices. Female voices, male voices, annoying voices, soothing voices. You name it, it's there.

"Is he okay?"

"How is he?"

"Is he dead?" 

"He's going to be fine."

"Does he need anything?"

"Will you go out with me?"

The last one confused Harry to no end. He opened his eyes and saw white. White ceiling, white walls, white beard, white table, white blankets.

"Am I dead?" he asked before rolling his eyes. He feels like he fought a dragon so of course he's alive. Stupid question. Then, he felt his ribs being crushed and his eardrums exploding when something assaulted him.

"HARRY!"

"Ginny?" he croaked out. He looked around and saw the Weasleys, Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore looking at him worriedly. So that's where he saw the white beard.

Then, he felt two more assailants in the forms of Hermione Granger and Molly Weasley.

"Wha' 'appened?" he asked the room groggily as he sat up.

"You, my boy, rescued Ginny from Voldemort, got beat up and fainted in the Entrance Hall." Dumbledore explained. Way to be blunt old man, Harry thought amused.

"I don't faint." He snapped back. Ron chuckled.

"Face it mate, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Hey, you tricked me!"

Everyone laughed at Harry's expense as he grumbled about life in general. Arthur stepped up to him.

"Harry, we thank you for everything you've done for our family. You've saved Ginny twice and me once. You've done so much for us and-" Harry waved him off.

"It's no problem Mr. Weasley. Just doing what is right." He stated. Hermione beamed at him while Ron rolled his eyes.

"You and your bloody hero complex…" he muttered. Everyone laughed.

"You sounded like a cussing Hermione when you said that, Ron." Ron flushed and smacked Harry on the head.


	8. TwelveYear Old Terror

**AN: Haven't updated in a long time, but that's what I get when I try to balance three stories and college at once, eh? XD**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Dinner was the same as always, aside from the people who kept staring and pointing at Harry. It annoyed him to no end. Then, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. There was silence.

"As we all know, Voldemort has been rising in power steadily. This caught the attention of many wizards who home schooled their children. They admitted that Hogwarts is a safer place so one of them sent their child here to continue schooling. Minerva, the Sorting Hat. Please welcome, Mister Issyl Chronos." Dumbledore announced.

A white haired boy who looked to be about twelve stepped out from the side room. He had eyes that looked like they have seen things that not even Dumbledore has seen. Harry groaned and banged his head on the table, then again, and again…

Harry crossed his fingers and prayed to every deity up there not to let that old man in his house. So when the Hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!', the Great Hall heard one thing…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**==============================page break==============================**

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped at the younger/older boy. Issyl smirked at him.

"What do you think? Bolas attacked places that are part of this world twice. Since I could blend in, I volunteered to do guard duty." He replied.

"I'm doing guard duty!" Harry whined. Issyl rolled his eyes.

"And a bang up job you did too, having someone kidnapped right under your nose." Issyl snapped back. Harry glared at him.

**==============================page break==============================**

Issyl was a patient man/boy, a very patient man/boy, but he still has his limits and the Weasley boy and the Malfoy boy are testing him. Maybe he should have entered as a seventh year so thet the Weasley couldn't call him a squirt anymore or so that Malfoy would be too intimidated to bully him.

Luckily, Harry kept stopping them whenever he caught them.

"Thanks, brat." Issyl said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm saving Dumbledore's ass because if something _accidentally_ ages them until they're dust or if they suddenly become infants, he's the one who will get blamed."

"Brat."

"Old geezer."

"You do know that you sound weird, calling a twelve year old an old geezer?"

**==============================page break==============================**

The Order of the Phoenix was meeting in Dumbledore's office. The trio was there, mainly because Harry threatened to blow up the gargoyle if they don't let him in.

"Any reports on the Dark Lord's activities, Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes. Apparently, the Dark Lord has a new ally." Severus drawled. This caught everyone's attention, except for Harry.

"Ally?"

"Yes, and based from the fact that he could call the Dark Lord several insulting names, I'd say that he is powerful enough not to be frightened of the Dark Lord."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. Everyone else looked worried, except for Harry.

"This is worrying, what else can you say about him?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkle-less.

"He's a massive dragon with-"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. A dragon?" Harry exclaimed. Severus sneered.

"Yes, potter. Unbelievable as it may sound, he is-"

"A big dragon with a black, oval thingy on his head?"

Severus looked shocked.

"Yes, but-"

"And is there someone who looks like a beggar with him?"

"Yes, how do-"

"ISSYL!"

Everyone looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Harry, do you know about this new ally of Voldemort's?" Dumbledore asked.

Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Issyl Chronos, normal, mundane and definitely not a powerful time mage , twelve-year old entered.

"You rang?"

"Yes, I rang, you old geezer! We have a problem." Harry practically yelled at him.

"Mister Chronos, what are you-" Dumbledore was cut off.

"What kind of problem?"

"A Bolas problem."

Silence.

"Mister Chronos, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore tried again.

"Yeah, a squirt like you has nothing to do with this!" Ron exclaimed. Harry glared at him.

"Shut it, Ron."

Issyl looked thoughtful.

"Voldemort and Bolas?"

"Yes." 

"Bad."

"Indeed."

Everyone watched as Harry and Issyl talked in one word sentences. Issyl looked at Snape.

"Do you know what they are planning?" Severus sneered.

"Why would I tell you? Ten points from Gryffindor and detention."

"Mister Chronos, I must insist that you leave, this is a private meeting." Dumbledore said gently. Harry rolled his eyes.

"This is beyond you or anyone else, Professor." Harry said.

"And you think that you could do better? How arrogant." Severus said.

A tick mark appeared on Issyl's forehead.

"You know, you are annoying." He took a small hourglass from his pocket and closed his hand around it. After a few seconds, there was four year old toddler in Severus' place. Issyl smirked.

"Show some respect for your elderly. And that goes to everyone of you," He added.

"Are you threatening us?" Ron asked. Issyl rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm stating facts. If I can de-age him, who's to say that I can't de-age myself?"

Silence.

"Now, as for our Nicol Bolas problem-"

"Change me back, NOW!"


End file.
